


Words have hurt, and words have healed

by Samipleir



Series: Words have souls [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmate AU, kinda a sequel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: "I have to tell you something very important!!" He half shouted, half stuttered out. Jack couldn't help but chuckle. His boyfriend was hunched over, leaning on the counter for support, trying to catch his breath. Jack thought it was adorable. "Okay shoot," Jack said. Mark took a few deep breathes before straightening so he was looking Jack in the eye. His face was completely serious. Jack felt anxiety twist at his gut. A thousand terrible scenarios played out in his head. He bit his lip and waited for Mark to continue. Then, after an agonizingly long time, Mark spoke again. "I am very gay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to words can hurt and words can heal! Please check that out first before reading this! I hope you enjoy both!!

Jack hummed quietly, washing the dishes. The house was quiet. Jack enjoyed the silence. It wasn't often things were this peaceful. Ever since he'd moved to California he was always busy. Him and his boyfriend Mark. They had been dating for about three years now. Those were the best three years of Jack's life. Ever since they had found out they were soulmates, they had been by each other's side. 

Jack began speaking. A lot. He told jokes. He smiled, big bright grins. The bullies no longer bothered him. Mostly because his big strong boyfriend would beat the shit out of them if they messed with him. Jack made friends. Hell even his grades improved. 

Now high school was over and Mark and Jack were living in California together. Mark had a steady career as a youtuber of all things. Jack loved it. They had all the time in the world to just play videos games and be together. Jack enjoyed his little life. 

Chica, Mark's dog, began barking in the living room. Jack smiled. Mark must be home. Jack quickly finished the dishes as he heard someone struggling to open the door. He chuckled. His boyfriend could be a doof sometimes. Jack was drying his hands when the door burst open, then was immediately slammed shut. Mark was excited about something. He usually wasn't this riled up. That was Jack's job. 

Mark rushed into the kitchen. He was out of breathe and very sweaty. Jack gave him a crooked smiled. But before he could ask what was going on, Mark blurted something out. 

"I have to tell you something very important!!" He half shouted, half stuttered out. Jack couldn't help but chuckle. His boyfriend was hunched over, leaning on the counter for support, trying to catch his breath. Jack thought it was adorable. 

"Okay shoot," Jack said. Mark took a few deep breathes before straightening so he was looking Jack in the eye. His face was completely serious. Jack felt anxiety twist at his gut. A thousand terrible scenarios played out in his head. He bit his lip and waited for Mark to continue. Then, after an agonizingly long time, Mark spoke again. 

"I am very gay." 

Jack bit his lip harder to keep from laughing. Mark's face was still completely serious. Jack began to shake, and he couldn't keep it in any longer. He burst out laughing. He leaned on the counter for support. Mark smiled, still trying to keep a straight face. 

"No I'm serious, I'm like super gay," Mark said. This sent Jack into another giggle fit. Mark caved too, laughing along with his boyfriend. 

"Well I'd hope so," Jack said, once he was able to breath again. He wiped a tear away and looked at Mark. "We are dating. It's be a little weird if you weren't gay." 

Mark smiled, pulling Jack closer to him. Jack smiled back, placing stray kisses all over his boyfriend. Mark giggled at the show of affection. 

"There's actually a reason I needed to tell you that," he whispered, his low voice making Jack a little weak in the knees. Jack pulled back, so he could look Mark in the eye. Mark smirked. "I needed to make sure you knew before a gave you this." 

Mark reach into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Jack gasped. He felt his eyes begin to water. He looked up at Mark. His boyfriend's eyes were filled with anxiety and love. Jack smiled, placing a loving kiss on Mark's lips. He then grabbed the box, opening it up to reveal a simple silver ring. A single emerald sat in the middle of the band. Jack smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I really don't deserve you," he whispered under his breath. Mark placed a kiss on Jack's cheek, taking the small box from his hands. He then got down on one knee, looking up at Jack. His chocolate eyes glistened with the tears threatening to spill. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked. Jack laughed, throwing his around his fiancé. He peppered Mark in kisses. 

"Of course you doof," Jack said. Mark arms tightened around Jack. Jack nuzzled Mark and smiled. He was thankful to the universe for making Mark his soulmate. He was thankful for those four words written on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @samipleir for memes and shitposts.


End file.
